The First Weilder Part 1
by unreal-dimension
Summary: The first weilder of the key blade begins his adventures to save the universe. Written by two authors.


Chapter One

Revelation

Skri was falling. He had been falling for nearly an hour know and still had not the ground. In fact, if it were not for the wind he would have thought he was simply hovering, seeing as the ground wasn't moving any closer towards or away from him. But thanks to the wind he was forced to realize that he was indeed falling, falling towards a swift death that awaited him. Up until now all had been silent. Bu then suddenly, from all around him it seemed, a voice became just barely audible.

At first, Skri had to strain just to hear the faintest whisper, but then as time passed the words became understandable.

**_You might be able to hide me young one but you can never be ride of me. I am bound to you. _**The voice had a metallic sound, much like you would hear if you banged a bat onto an aluminum pole. _I am always there. _Skri hadn't noticed due to the fact of his entrancement to the voice, that the world around him had begun to swirl and fade. Within a minute or so the whole world had gone black leaving Skri in utter darkness, his only companion being the strange metallic voice. _You must embrace me. You must welcome me. _At the last me there was a great explosion of fire above Skri. The fire burned and rolled across the expanse until it had completely covered the sky for as far as Skri could see.

Skri tried to scream but all that came out was a very faint whisper. Suddenly, from deep within the flaming sky, a dark outline began to form. At first it was but a tiny speck but slowly it began to grow. The figure stretched like taffy on a roller, thinning out before solidifying in its new shape. Finally the figured stopped changing and as Skri stared at the object, a instant wave of fear spread through his body.

Skri awoke with a scream, sweat poring down his face, plastering his long brown hair to his face. He breathed in, barely able to catch his breath. Slowly his normal breathing returned to him and he began to fully wake up. Slowly his room came into focus. Off in the corner was his large wooden wardrobe, the door barely open with a long coat flung precariously over it. His desk was littered with papers and books and a few pencils were spread throughout the mess. Gently he rubbed his amber eyes, whipping away the faint blurriness that cursed the outer rims of his eyes. After he was fully awake a horrid realization hit him. There was light coming through the window.

But this light wasn't the kind of light of the very early morning; this looked as if the sun had been up for a while. Quickly Skri looked onto the wall were his dark wood clock hung, its pendulum gently swinging to its normal cadence. It showed seven fifteen.

"I'm late." Skri exclaimed as he hopped off the bed. Quickly he fumbled across his room, sliding over random bits of clothing that littered the ground. He grasped the small bronze handle of the dresser and flung the door ajar. Without looking he groped through the mass of clothing before pulling out a long brown shirt. Quickly he flung it over his body and tucked it into his pants. Quickly he looked in the mirror and silently adjusted his hair which had begun to dry out.

Skri was about to close the dresser when something caught his eye. It was hidden off in the corner, wrapped in blue cloth. Whoever had hidden it had done a very good job as it was barely visible through the masses of clothes that hung infront of it. Slowly he began to reach for it. His hand gently trembling as it inched closer to the object. Suddenly he stopped and withdrew his hand. He then slammed the door shut and went running down stairs.

Skri raced around the corner, forgetting to say good morning to his mother who was scrubbing dishes in the kitchen. In a flash he was out the front door and racing down the front path. Slowly he twirled the keys he had grabbed from the pegs near the door. Within a second he had rounded the corner into the garage and was already un-locking the car door. He heard the familiar click of the door before he flung it open and hopped inside. In an instant he was off. He raced down the driveway and toor down the street, going well over the speed limit. He then round the corner onto the main road and began to the long drive to school.

He glanced over at the clock and smiled. The faint green letters were flashing seven twenty. After a quick mental calculation he realized he would make it to the school just in time to begin class. So that was how things went for several minutes. Skri gently driving along, occasionally humming a familiar tune. Skri glanced over at the clock to make sure he was still on track. However, the clock was different now. The green latters were no longer flashing, and they weren't showing the time either. Instead, a word had formed in the tiny black hole. Skri's heart sank as he read the word. The word he hadn't dare say ever since he had discovered it that one trip to the beach with his school. The word began to flash as if it were trying to lure Skri to look at it.

_**Key.**_

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the front window shattered. Quickly Skri swerved and crashed into a nearby tree. Immdeiatly he released his foot from the pedal. After silently swearing to himself he kicked the door open and stepped out. Steam was rising from underneath the front hood and the back wheels, which were raised up a bit, were gently spinning still. Skri ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Mom's gonna' kill me" He said. However, he didn't have time to dwell on the thought as within a second he had been flung over and was laying on his back, gasping for a breath. He looked around to see what had knocked him over. Slowly he scanned the area which revealed nothing but bushes and tree stumps until his gaze turned back to the road. There, standing on the very edge of the asphalt, stood what appeared to be an over sized black ant. It had two antennas and a two part body. The creature was shifting iratically, its small black hands waving every direction.

It must have realized Skri was looking at it for it turned around revealing two large yellow eyes. Skri shuffled back wards, kicking up leaves as he crawled. He backed into a tree and could no longer move. The creature was gently inching towards him, carefully moving from side to side. Skri groped around feeling for anything to help wade back this creature, a stick or even a rock his could throw at it. After a few seconds he finally touched something. Something hard but smooth, to smooth to be a stick or rock.

Skri slowly turned and looked down. He froze at what he saw. There, gently hidden within the leaves and twigs, was what appeared to be a giant key. Suddenly, a soft voice began to ring out.

_You may have hidden me chosen one. But not even death can separate use now, for I, am the Keyblade._


End file.
